Being Childish
by FreakingZebra
Summary: After America mistakes one of England's potions for wine, he spills the potion over him and England turning them into 3 year olds! Without a cure, Japan and France must look after the two children with the help of the other nations, unless someone can bring back the cure which went exticnt last century of course...
1. Wine

**Hello scary Hetalia fan people! *waves shyly* This is my first proper attempt at a Hetalia story! So please be nice! I've always wanted to make a story with this idea, and I've been writing it on and off for a few weeks now! But finally I've come up with the first chapter which I am very happy with :) I will try and upload a new chapter at least once week, but hopefully something more like twice a week! I can tell you now I really enjoy writing this story, so regular updates should come! Anyway - enough with my talking! I hope you enjoy the first chapter - and as we all know and cry about, I don't own Hetalia as do none of us fans, so I don't own anything here apart from the general sort of idea I suppose...although others have done it! Anyway - enjoy! **

It was the evening before the next world meeting, and Arthur Kirkland was currently lying stretched out across his bed - headphones in his ears, scone in his mouth, and a Harry potter novel held a little above his face. Every now and again, he'd nod his head a bit, or tap his foot aimlessly in the air - but otherwise completely drawn in by the book, despite the number of times he'd read it.

England was currently taking a rest from his fellow countries -America, France and Japan - who were all staying round his for the evening, as the world meeting was being held in London.

There weren't many times which England could just 'chill out', so it was nice to finally take a rest once in a while. Besides, the rain was plummeting down outside as usual, so there wasn't much of a choice to tend to his garden, or walk the dogs. Yes, England had dogs - which seemed to be about the only thing he and Germany could talk about without nearly blowing each other up.

It was just getting to the good part of the song - the really good part, when England was about to suddenly jump up and start jumping on the bed - when there was knock at his bedroom door. England of course, decided to ignore it, figuring it'd either be France or America whom he had no wish to talk to currently - and even if it was Japan he could always use the headphones as an excuse. He smiled to himself after a few seconds had passed and no further knock had been taken, turning back to his book until he heard a loud yelp from below his bedroom, jumping up quickly to see France burst rather unceremoniously into his room.

"What the hell now?" Arthur asked with a frown, putting down the book and scone, pulling out his headphones. Francis held back a guilty look, shuffling awkwardly in the doorway.

"Well, Alfred got into your magic room and uh..." France was abruptly cut off as England jumped up from his bed, smoke positively fuming from his ears.

"The bloody git did what?!" He yelled through gritted teeth, pushing past Francis before storming down the stairs. "AMERICA!" he yelled.

_Trust him to do this, you left him alone for not much more than twenty minutes and he bloody well goes and plays with the bloody potions!,_ Arthur thought. Sure, he was angry - but he was always a little bit worried. God knows what potions Alfred had found down there - hell, he didn't even know about half the potions there! And more than half had lost the remedy from the earth years ago. So yes, naturally - England was most definitely panicking right now.

"America!" he yelled once again, pushing his way through the small wooden doorway to reach the potions lined up on the shelf. Alfred was stood there, holding a potion in his hands that fizzed bright green whenever he shook it, and a rather flustered Japan stood by him, trying to tell him to put it down immediately. England positively leapt forward to snatch the potions out of America's hands, but the other nation swiftly held it above his head triumphantly.

"America put down the potion, now." Arthur growled impatiently, shooting daggers at the American. America stuck out his bottom lip, pouting slightly at the smaller nation.

"Hmp, no! Why should I? It's not even a potion Arthur calm down - I was just fetching us some wine for dinner!" he replied cheerfully, inspecting the bottle that he was holding aloft closely.

"Of course it's not wine you git! How many types of wine do you know that are bright glowing blue and fizz green bubbles when you shake it?!" Arthur snapped back, jumping up to reach the potion which Alfred only held up higher above him, smirking at England's shortness. Although, when he thought through what England had said, it occurred to the younger nation that possibly England may be correct. In fact, when he took a proper look around the room, he began to notice things that probably didn't belong in a wine cellar at all – shelves stacked high with old, dusted books; strange writings and scribbles littered across the cold hard floor beneath them; oddly shaped bottles placed carefully in neat rows along the edges of several shelves surrounding them. His mouth opened slightly, still not quite believing the truth of these potions but remembering how uptight England got about them, and slowly lowered the bottle to hand back to England. However, right at that very moment as he was about to hand the bottle back, Japan let out a loud sneeze – surprising America suddenly letting the bottle in his hands slip away, tumbling towards the floor only to smash upon the hard surface – the contents of the bottle splashing over both America and England. Everyone was utterly silent. England's mouth dropped as he stared at the mess, not being able to form the words properly. _You knew this would happen England, you knew it. Now he's gone and dropped this potion – out of all the potions he could've chosen! Possibly the worst and certainly one without a remedy! This time England – you really fucked up._

"Angleterre, what potion was it may I ask?" Francis asked quietly, sharing a worried look with Japan who bright red in the face with guilt. England swallowed deeply, not looking up to meet anyone's gaze.

"Well it's um…a de-aging potion. A de-aging potion that doesn't have a remedy, a very strong de-aging potion, god I don't-" England managed to say, before letting out a small cry of pain as he held his head between his hands, swaying on his feet a little unsteadily, until eventually he crumpled to the floor beneath him. Francis rushed forward to check the nation over, Japan rushing over just in time to catch America who also collapsed against the floor.

"Well, well what now!" France cried urgently, shifting Arthur's body so he would be in a more comfortable position, placing his head upon his lap. Japan looked just as panicked, checking America eyes and pulse for any sign of life.

"Well, they're both alive and I guess…I guess we just wait. Till they 'de-age' as Arthur put it." Japan said thoughtfully, looking down on the two nations and smiling slightly at how relaxed they both looked when asleep. France looked up at Japan and nodded.

"Yes, although we should probably move them somewhere more comfortable, like in the lounge. It won't be a good idea having two possibly toddlers waking up in here of all places." France added with a chuckle, a warm fuzzy feeling rising in his chest at the thought of getting to see petit Angleterre again. From the memories he could muster, Arthur had been a very cute child - despite the large eyebrows that he had even back then. And America of course he remembered very well as being very cute indeed. If anything, the feeling of worry had gone now - replaced with mere excitement and curiosity.

Both France and Japan agreed, that it would more sensible if they swapped the nations in order to carry to the lounge - while England was both small and light, America was quite the opposite and there was not a chance in hell that Japan would be able to carry him. So they swapped, and somehow managed to get the two nations up and out of the room, and into the lounge. Gently, they laid them down on the floor next to each other, draping a blanket over each in the possible chance of them losing their clothes in the transformation (even France didn't want to see that). France had then run upstairs to find some smaller clothes that England might still own from America, before he took watch and Japan made them some tea. Before either of them knew it - after watching continuous Doctor Who episodes on repeat - both the nations had fallen asleep upon the sofa, completely oblivious to all that was happening around them.

Suddenly, France was jolted awake from his sleep by the loud sound of a strong fist knocking at the front door, jumping out of his comfortable position only to find a pair of screwed up blankets across the floor. He frowned only for a moment, before he heard a childish scream not far down one of the corridors – and swore before running off. On his way out however, he bumped into a rather flustered looking Japan.

"America…and England! They turned 3! I'm trying to catch them…can you answer the door please?" he asked breathlessly, not giving France much a choice as he quickly sprinted off round one of the corners. Sighing deeply, France gave himself one quick look in the mirror – deciding that he looked at least presentable for the door – and went ahead to open it. Much to his shock, out the door stood Germany and Italy – large bags in their hands.

"Hallo. We were wondering if England would let us stay for the night as we um…had a mistake with booking the hotel." the taller asked tiredly, Italy beside him smiling brightly from ear to ear. Just as France was about to answer, a small, naked, America ran past him to the door, followed by a more hesitant England.

"Uncle Germany! Cousin Italy!" cried the small child, leaping at the two shocked nations. Germany looked up and fixed France with a glare.

"What, ze hell?"

** So! Did ya like it? Reviews are very much loved so please leave one if you have time! Thank you're reading, and the next chapter should be up this weekend hopefully!**


	2. Wales

**Ok so I said I would upload in a week. How long has it been? 3 MONTHS?!**

** *falls to knees and begs forgiveness***

**And this chapter isn't even that good! In all honesty though, I am so sorry for leaving this so long! I still have many ideas for the story so I will update again, hopefully sooner! This chapter was just really boring to write so its quite boring to read too! I'm sorry! Next chapter will involve mega cuteness overload, and then after that the story will start to gain plot ^^ this chapter just sort of sums up where I am going with this story!**

** Also, thanks for the feedback it was super awesome! I do love you all, honest! **

**Pierre: cheep**

France stared at Germany, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish, nothing but a few disbelieving sounds leaving his lips. Germany stared back - not angry more surprised at the welcome. Italy was happily crouching down to pat the tiny America on the head, who in turn was happily chatting about something along the lines of how he loved pizza too, while England had quietly crept behind one of the tables, and was tugging at the bottom of Germany's coat to try and get his attention. Germany of course was far too busy staring at France, and then Japan as the flustered nation ran in, stopping suddenly at the sight before him. In his hand, he held the two blankets - and France quickly snatched them out of his hand, chucking one at Italy to place around America, while he keep the other and wrapped it around Arthur who squealed suddenly in annoyance.  
"Now Arthur, isn't that a bit better hmm?" France asked with a twinkle in his eyes, as the younger nation batted away his hands with a scowl but nonetheless held the blanket tightly around himself.  
America, instead of taking the blanket and wrapping around his body, insisted that he have it round his neck like a super hero's cape. Italy of course didn't seem to have any problem with this - France forgot his younger brother was completely at home with 'nakedness' - and lifted up America and began spinning him dizzily in the air. Japan shook his head disbelievingly, reaching forward to pick up Italy's suitcase by the door.  
"Come on in then Germany-san, Italy-san. You may as well stay I doubt England-san would mind." he mumbled tiredly, letting Italy run past him into the lounge with America screaming along with him. France and Germany followed quietly, England held in Frances arms clutching tightly at the folds of his jacket. France yawned as he sat down in an armchair, reaching behind him to pick up a set of clothes that he had found earlier in Arthur's attic.  
"What time is it anyway?" he asked quietly, sitting Arthur down on his lap and pulling a small checker shirt over his head despite the youngsters' struggles. Germany sighed gently, sitting down on the sofa next to Italy and America, peering over at the clock.  
"It's about 2 in the morning." he mumbled, sharing a quiet moan with France. "We missed our original flight at the airport after Italy saw a man who he mistook for Romano, and we ended up in security for a few hours instead." German shook his head with a fond smile curving at the edges of his lips. "Anyway, what happened here?" he asked on a more serious note. France and Japan both sighed, looking first at the two miniaturised nations, before looking at each other - then Germany.  
"Well..." Japan began.  
"It's all a bit difficult to explain..." added France. He cleared his throat. "Well, you know of England's potions right? Well, America went down into the room where he keeps them - thinking it was a wine cellar - and grabbed a one of the potions. I went to go get England who came down, and as America was about to give back the potion to England Japan sneezed and...He dropped it instead. That's when England told us it was a de-ageing potion. They soon after collapsed, so we put them in lounge waiting for them to wake up. But then we fell asleep, and then you came and woke us up to find these two running around as small naked children, you could say." France explained.  
"But I must add I could not help the sneeze." Japan added quietly, raising a hand. Alfred, who had been silently changed into a somewhat more decent set of clothes, reached up to tug at Italy's curl curiously.  
"Feli...why do they say mine and Arties name? We are here!" he asked confusedly, pointing to himself and Arthur as if to prove his point.  
"It's adult stuff Alfie!" Arthur replied to the other nation, though the question had not been aimed at him, with an over exaggerated roll of his eyes. Alfred giggled.  
"I think they're asking whether you want some pasta! You're hungry, ve?" Italy asked excitedly, bouncing America up and down in his lap. "I'll make you some for sure!" he cried happily, running into the England's kitchen.  
"Italy damn it!" German cursed. "It's 2 in the morning why would you want to eat?!" he yelled, standing up suddenly and accidentally knocking tiny England over who was stood in front of him. The small nation's bottom lip wobbled, before quite promptly bursting into tears. France rushed forward to check he hadn't been badly hurt, his parental/older brother instincts kicking in. The young nation tried to end his tears with scrunched up hands as he attempted to brush them away, only to end up hiccupping and sniffling instead.  
"Mon petit lapin, are you ok?" France asked quietly, rubbing small circles onto his back. Arthur nodded back into Francis' shoulder, a small sob escaping his lips. "Ssh, uncle Germany didn't mean it, it was an accident ok?" he reassured him, looking up at Ludwig who looked everything but comfortable.  
"S-sorry u-uncle Germany." England apologised through the hiccups, hoping with pleading eyes the elder wasn't angry at him. Ludwig frowned as he knelt down in front of him.  
"Why would you say sorry? It was my fault; I am the one who should say sorry." Germany told him gently, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Now why don't you go and help Italy make some pasta?" he suggested, quietly applauding himself for the idea as the Italian - who and been stood worriedly in the doorway with America holding his hand - bounded over happily and grabbed the English boys hand.  
"Ve! You can help me! Come one, it'll be fun!" he cried joyfully, Alfred nodding enthusiastically beside him. A little reluctantly, England followed them into the kitchen. Germany sighed.  
"Why did he say sorry though?" he question allowed, more to himself than anyone else. Francis smile fondly and shrugged.  
"British thing. Apparently they're really uptight about apologising and all that sort of stuff." he explained, running a hand through his hair as he sat back on the couch. "So, we should probably try and sort this out." he stated bluntly, the sound of whopping drifting in from the kitchen.  
"You're right; do you think England would have a cure for it?" Japan piped up curiously, struggling not to yawn in front of Germany. France shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, even if he did all the labels are written in old English, and there are so many we would never find the right one." he replied bitterly, massaging his forehead in an attempt to find a solution.  
"Well, how about England's brothers? They know stuff about magic don't they?" Germany asked slowly, tapping his finger against the edge of the arm rest. France dropped his hands away from his head, and looked up with a new look of hope in his eyes.  
"You're right...I have Scotland's number, should I call him?" he asked, pulling his mobile out of his pocket and flicking through the contacts hurriedly (missing the shortcut to 's' which would have saved him a lot of time). Japan raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"At this time? I doubt he'd be awake, or at least from what I've heard from England he'll be definitely be drunk." he pointed out less than happily, biting his lip in frustration. Whilst little kids were certainly cute - and these two being no exception - looking after them was not Japan's great area of expertise. France nodded in understanding.  
"Well ok, then I'll call Wales." he declared, reaching his number somewhat quickly and holding the mobile to his ear.  
"And how is that any different?!" Germany muttered darkly, shooting a glare at the Frenchman.  
"He'll be catching frogs this evening; it's a full moon so he will still be awake." France explained as if that was obvious, holding the phone away from his ear as he pressed the loudspeaker button. A few moments of ringing held, before the phone was picked up.  
"France? What the bloody hell are you doing calling me? At this time!" a clear welsh voice sounded from the other end of the line, a hint of both annoyance and humour lacing his voice.  
"Ah, you see mon cher - while I would love to be calling you for a nice little chat, I'm afraid I am calling on behalf of your little brother." he explained amusedly, admiring his nails as he held the phone aloft. A deep throated chuckle sounded from the other end.

"Ah, my lovely brother. Go on then, tell me what he's done this time." he asked with a fond chuckle.

"Your brother seems to have gotten himself into a slight problem." he replied. "You see, mon cher, he and America have been turned quite unfortunately into children, and as you use magic as he does we were wondering whether you could help us out to find a cure." he explained. Wales sighed deeply from the other end of the telephone, and it was evident by the silence that followed that this wasn't going to be something they could solve over night.

"The problem is France, is that the potion has been banned in magic laws since the 19th century. God knows why my brother kept hold of a copy, but I hate to say along with the potion being banned the cure has also been lost." the three nations froze. "The spell should wear off between 6-12 months of being administrated, so you'll just have to keep them entertained till then I suppose. You ought to be careful though, because part of spells affects is that they really do become children, and by that I mean the body of a child. They'll be a lot more fragile now so for God's sake don't let them out of your sight. And they'll be prone to flashbacks so be careful which countries you let them with." Wales explained slowly, letting the nations soak up the information. France massaged his forehead thoughtfully, making a mental list of the countries who'd probably set off 'bad vibes'.  
"Are you really sure there's no cure?" Japan piped up uncertainly, chewing his bottom lip in anticipation.  
"Yeah, that I'm sure about. Look, I'm really sorry and everything there's not much I can do. I could help you look after them if you like?" he suggested thoughtfully.  
"Ja that would be good." Germany agreed. "We can have a discussion with the other country's at the meeting tomorrow. I know you don't often come to meetings but I suppose this time you ought to." he mumbled not too pleased, stifling another yawn.  
"Well then, that's settled." Wales confirmed shortly. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said, before promptly hanging up the phone with a resounding 'beep'. Each nation let out a well earned sigh.

**So this is where I leave you…the next chapter will be better I promise! Also, if you have any cute ideas for future chapter please review! As you now know, we have 6-12 months to play with these two, possibly more if the plot changes! So please leave ideas ****J**** Goodnight! **


	3. Rabbits

*******raises hands in defeat* Ok, so once again I promised a week. How long? About 3 months again? I am so sorry, and you guys are so supportive of this story too ;^; I was at the London Comic****Con this weekend, plus its my birthday (whoop 15 years old) and the chapter is a bit longer...and cute (I hope), so please don't kill me! I won't promise a new chapter quickly, but as its half term here then I will try my hardest. Honest! **

** Any, on with the chapter~**

* * *

After France, Germany and Japan had finished their conversation with the nation of Wales, they had all sat down at the dinner table where the pasta that Italy and the two children had helped to make was waiting. It'd gone 3am when they'd had their full and the tiny nations had fallen asleep in someone's arms, and they'd all retired to their beds. So it was no surprise when France woke up, on the day of the meeting, to realise it was gone 11am.

"Merde!" he swore, staring at the clock in disbelief, throwing off the covers and jumping out from his bed. He took a few moments to stare at the ceiling and work out just where he was, till he felt the familiar scent of tea and sugar on his nose. Slightly disappointed at the lack of the Englishman in the bed beside him, he turned to pick up a pair of slippers only to notice a small folded up piece of paper on the bedside table. Curiously, the Frenchman leaned over and picked it up, unfolding it and smoothing out the creases.

Hello big brother France, ve~! Germany has changed the meeting till 3pm, so we can go shopping for England and America! Ve! I'm so happy! Oh, you were asleep when I tried to give this to you, I'm sorry! Please don't get annoyed! You looked so tired though I didn't want to wake you! America and England are downstairs, and breakfast is waiting! Good morning France! Italy~

France smiled fondly at Italy's odd letter, chucking it to one side and discarding the slippers, making his way downstairs quickly as the memories of the night before came back to him. As he reached the bottom, he was greeted by the sight of England and America curled up on the sofa, thumbs in mouth and snuggled against eachother underneath a blanket as their gazes were held by the entrancing tv. Japan, who was sat in the opposite chair, was looking through an Argos catalogue in wonder as he searched for all the stuff they would need looking after them, lifting his head from the magazine to give France a small wave. Not wanting to disturb the two smaller nations quite yet, he smiled back and quietly crept into the kitchen.

"Morning France!" Italy cried happily, grinning as he sat on the kitchen counter, a Union Jack apron tied messily around his waist. France raised a tired arm up in reply, pulling up a chair at sitting down at the breakfast table. If France was around anyone else but the other nations, he would of probably had a quick shower before and bothered to brush his hair - but right now he was too tired to do either. "Do you want some breakfast? We made some muffins this morning so they're nice and fresh!" Italy said cheerfully, holding out a tray of messily made chocolate chip muffins underneath Frances nose. Despite the rather unappealing appearance, they did smell rather good.

"I take it America and anglettere helped you, non?" he questioned with a small chuckle, taking one and savouring the sweet sugary taste it left in his tongue. Italy nodded enthusiastically, setting the tray down on the table and sitting down next to him not before he grabbed another muffin, eating it happily. France looked around the kitchen, frowning slightly. "Where is Germany?" he asked, licking his lips as he reached for another muffin off the tray.

"Oh, Germany went out early to buy booster seats for America and England, so we can go shopping in an hour. Ve, Germany really likes children, and he's good with them too but I don't think he believes it. He's been searching online for a while this morning for stuff to buy them. I think it's made him really happy, he really wants to help look after them you know." Italy replied dreamily, smiling at the thought of Germany finally finding something that would keep him happy. France lifted up his head and smiled gently, placing a hand on Italy's.

"I think you're what makes really happy, Italy. I've known him a long time, and though maybe not as long as others nor that close, it's clear to see how happy you make him. He's always happiest when you're around." France added warmly, giving Italy an encouraging smile as a deep blush worked its way up his cheeks.

"Ve, really? Eh thank you France!" he trailed off, flustered. It was at that moment that quite conveniently America and England toddled into the room.

"Hello there amerique and angleterre, how was your sleep last night?" France asked brightly, smiling down at them. England fixed him with a glare.

"My names England, and why didn't you tell us you were down stairs? I was waiting for you to read to me." he pouted, mumbling the last part and folding his arms with an adorable glare. Japan walked up behind them, scooping America up in his arms and ruffling his hair.

"I tried to read to them for a bit but America got bored, and England insisted he had you read to him in particular." he said with a knowing smile, gently pushing Americas hand away as the child attempted to fiddle with his hair. Smiling, France stood up from his chair and crouched down to England's level, smiling at him kindly.

"You want moi to read to you that much, huh? Well then, go find the book you found and I shall read to you in the lounge." he instructed with a small wave of his hand, a smile lighting up on the child's face as he ran back through the direction he'd come from.

Shifting the slowly fixing American on his left shoulder, Japan held forward the magazine he'd been holding in his hand.

"I found some stuff we could get for them, apparently they have an 'Argos' here so we can pick it up later." he explained, handing over the marked page to France and Italy to have a look at.

"Ve, a play box! It looks pretty, and when we get all their toys soon they can have keep it in there!" Italy said happily, leaning over Frances shoulder to gain a better look at the product. France nodded approvingly, putting the magazine down on the table.

"It's sounds good. Anyway, I should probably go read to little artie and then get dressed- looks like Alfred is already tired. I forgot how quick toddlers fall asleep." he murmured quietly, reaching up to stroke his golden locks as a small line of dribble trailed out from the corner of his mouth. Japan smiled, mouthing a quick 'I'll put him to bed', before France followed him out the door and into the lounge leaving Italy whistling happily in the kitchen. Noticing the small nation waiting for him on the sofa, he sat down beside him and held out a hand for the book.

"Let's see what you've got there mon petit Latin~" his eyes scanned over the title, a small pull tugging as his heart. "Peter pan. Hmm, well is there any particular place you want me to start, or just from the beginning?" he asked, picking up the nation onto his lap as he snuggled closer, Arthur leaning back against his chest with a small yawn that sounded like something more from a cat.

"Not the beginning. Don't like it." he huffed irritably, brining up his knees tightly to his chest. France frowned.

"Why is that, lapin?" he asked, placing the book down beside them. Arthur turned round and looked up at France with fearful bright eyes, shimmering with tears.

"It makes me scared. And angry, towards uncle Germany. I can hear people hurt." he whispered, grabbing a fistful of France's shirt in his fists as his bottom lip trembled. Sighing gently - remembering how the book began with an experience of the bltiz - he picked up his child against his chest, rubbing small circles across his back as the tears finally fell, dampening his clothes though he seemed not to mind.

"You're not angry with me?" he asked cautiously, giving France a hopeful look. Shaking his head, France rested a hand upon his head, stroking the hair soothingly.

"No, I could never be angry with you over being scared of the past, many people get it mon petit lapin." he assured, sending the English boy calm down a little.

"What's...mon petit lapin mean?" he enquired, struggling over the French words. Francis smiled, pulling a strand of hair out from his eyes.

"It means my little rabbit, Arthur." he explained, receiving a pout from the child.

"I'm not a rabbit! I don't have the ears!" he exclaimed, reaching up to show him his hair as if to prove his point. France chuckled.

"Non, but you act like one mon lapin." he continued, watching the boy as he looked shocked at the compliment.

"I-I do? I like rabbits, rabbits are nice." he concluded, twitching his nose experimenting as if he really were a small rabbit. France laughed, copying his expression as the two attempted to mimic little rabbits, a huge smile taking over the Britons face. He giggled, a high pitch giggle that France had not heard in a very long time and nearly brought him to tears.

"I don't want to read now I want to play!" he cried excitedly, crawling off the Frenchman's lap and onto all fours, wiggling his whole body and twitching his nose. "I want to play rabbits!" he squealed, proud to have made up the game. France tilted his head to one side, regarding the boy curiously.

"Oh non non, mon lapin - if you are the rabbit, them I shall be the fox, so you better run!" he cried, emitting a loud shriek from the child as he crawled away, France following him through the corridor as the boy yelled over and over:

"France is going to eat me!"

The game only lasted 15 minutes, before France nearly collapsed in exhaustion and made his way upstairs to have a shower. By that time, Germany had returned, and he and Japan were trying to fit the booster seats into one of England's cars with great difficulty.

"Scheiße, how do these even fit in? I swear its not humanly possible." Germany muttered, his head stuck inside the car with a arse stuck rather unflatteringly outside. Japan had his own head poked in through the other side of the doors.

"I'm pretty sure we just attach this bit here..." he fiddled with something that Germany couldn't quite make out. "Hmm, no that doesn't work either. How about we move the seats back?" he suggested, causing Germany to hit his head against the car seat and groan loudly.

"Nein, we tried that 15 minutes it didn't work and it took forever to put them back again! I give up, give me an italian army to deal with instead any day." he muttered tiredly, crawling out of the car only to find little England stood at his feet.

"Hello Arthur, is there something you wanted?" he asked politely, crouching down to his level as not to intimidate him. The bright green eyes child looked up expectantly, pointing towards the inside of the car. Frowning a little, but deciding the child could not cause any further damage, lifted him up from underneath his arms and placed him inside the car. He toddled a little shakily over to the seat, falling onto his knees beside it and reaching for one of the clips. The two adults stared on surprisedly as he fiddled about with the straps, till with one final click the seat was secured.

"...what?" Germany mumbled disbelievingly. Arthur turned round, grinning.

"Can I go wake Alfred up now?" he asked eagerly, and Germany could only nod numbly back as the toddler ran back inside the house. Japan gave him a shocked look.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." he said after a short while, voicing Germany's exact thoughts. Ludwig only nodded back again, still too shocked.

"Well then, we ought to put the other in, then we can finally go shopping."

* * *

**I know, I didn't even include a shopping scene. So sorry. But that will be next! Soon. Probably. Maybe. I won't ever fully give up on this story...I don't think...well anyway please review and let me know you thoughts ^^ Feel free to send me death threats too. **


	4. Luddy and Feli

**A/N: I know sorry for late update! But honestly what did you expect from me? So it's hmm, two months later. I think that's the fastest I've update! Wahey! But it is summer holidays now so chapters should be more frequent...? Oh what the heck they'll come when I can :) You love me really! But seriously thanks for the views. So many ;_; I do not deserve such treatment! *mock faint* So yush, thank you and keep them coming! **

****** Anyway, on with the chapter! And please read my question down at the bottom since I need your dudes help!~**

* * *

The car journey to the shops was surprisingly calm. The nations hadn't really had an idea about how putting the two children in the booster seats would actually work, but they certainly hadn't expected it to be calm as exact.

Germany had offered to drive, and Italy was sat beside him. France and Japan had drawn the so called 'short straws' and ended up sitting in between the two chibified nations - England beside France, and America next to Japan. The journey seemed to take hours, when in reality it took a mere 30 minutes. It was already 12:30pm by the time they had reached the shopping complex, but because they had all had a late breakfast anyway they decided they could wait a while till lunch. Besides, it would give the children something to behave well for.

The shop was more like a massive warehouse split into three stores with two floors. The first floor was split in to two - one side a clothing store, and the other a supermarket. Upstairs, it was furniture and children accessories and toys.

The adults decided to split up - Germany and Italy 'offered' to go to the supermarket and buy the food England needed, while France and Japan were left in charge of buying clothes for the children. Neither liked to admit it, but they had been planning outfits throughout the whole journey there.

"Ok - first we buy pyjamas, socks and underwear, then t-shirts and trousers. We can buy toys later, oui?" Francis instructed, causing small groans from Arthur and Alfred who were eager to get new toys, though they brightened up at the idea of new clothes.

The pyjama section seemed to be one of the most colourful sections there, with Spider-Man, Doctor Who, Spongebob and other varieties of sets available. Alfred firstly went round taking any pair of the hooks, running around, not bothering what sizes they were. He came back to Kiku, arms bursting with bright fabric.

"Done!" he panted out, grinning cheerfully, holding them out for Kiku to take hold.

"Alfred!" he scolded, taking the pile and spreading them out across the floor so they could tell them apart. "You can't have them all - I will allow you to pick three." he instructed, Alfred's small jaw dropping open.

"Three?!" he cried out, holding up four fingers - the fourth carefully being pushed back down by Kiku. At the affirmative nod, Alfred fell onto his bottom and sat cross legged in front of the choices, staring at them intently. After staring for a near ten minutes, he had broken it down into three - a superman one, "I need my hero sleep!" design, and one with some robots on the front.

Arthur was a lot less reserved than Alfed when it came to choosing, sitting comfortably in Francis' arms so he could view his choices carefully.

"I don't know what to pick Francis." he said softly, staring up at him intently. Francis smiled kindly, reaching out to take a pair of rabbits pyjamas.

"What about these mon petit lapin?" he asked. Arthur nodded shyly, reaching out a small finger to point towards a pair of Doctor Who ones.

"Can I have those ones too?" he asked, reaching out a hand to grab them of the railing. Nodding, Francis passed it over to him, as Arthur clutched on to it protectively.

"Of course." he reassured, moving him down another isle. Arthur eyes brightened up as he saw the exact one he wanted - a pirate design which read "I rule the seas!", with a pirate ship and parrot in the background. He squirmed about in the Frenchman's hold, eager to grab them.

"What is it mon lapin?" Francis asked, moving over to where Arthur was pointing. He froze slightly at seeing the design. "Are you sure there are no other pairs you want?" he stuttered out nervously, painful flashbacks entering his mind. Arthur shook his head, folding his arms defiantly with a small pout. He reached out an eager hand again to grab the set, hugging his close to his chest. Francis sighed, setting him down on the ground as he took the three pairs from him (though Arthur was adamant to hold on to the pirate one), taking his hand with his left. "Alright then petit lapin, lets go find Alfred and Kiku shall we?" he suggested lightly, leading him back through the isles towards the clothing area. He made sure to keep a tight hold on Arthur's hand, he didn't want to lose him in here. Though most people in London were friendly, he knew from Arthur telling him often that not everyone - like in every city - thought the same way. And with Arthur being as small and cute as he was he could easily end up victim of something terrible.

The two nations quickly found Alfred and Kiku standing by the clothing range, Alfred's tiny arms bursting with all sorts of super hero t-shirts and shorts. He grinned, head barely poking above the large pile as he waved Arthur over to him. Francis looked up at Kiku, who suddenly seemed to look very tired.

"Hey, Alfred has loads of clothes! Can I get some?" Arthur wondered out loud, turning round to face Francis accusingly. The older nation sighed, nodding wearily.

"Yes, of course. You two can take a look at the clothes but stay within sight and with each other!" he instructed, since all the clothes for the younger children were set out in a circle anyway. "How's Alfred been?" Francis asked the Japanese man with a smirk, wincing as the boy let out a high pitched shriek excitedly. Kiku smiled shyly back, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alfred is good thank you. Hopefully this trip will calm him down slightly." he half prayed through crossed fingers. It was then, that a loud wail was heard from the two children.

Arthur seemed to have begun by picking out a few of the boys clothes, but had quickly moved over to the girls section where a variety of fairy and unicorn t-shirts were. He'd quickly picked up a particularly pink unicorn one, clearly chuffed. According to the small boy, it looked exactly like Mr. Unicorn. Alfred of course found this extremely funny -boys didn't wear girls clothes! That was silly! - and had laughed at him rather obnoxiously (though without meaning to cause any harm). Arthur was in tears when they came over to inspect the fuss, and Arthur pushed Alfred angrily away. Alfred then too let out a wail.

"Merde! Quit fighting you two, Arthur there was no need to push him!" he scolded, checking Alfred quickly for any minor injuries (though Arthur hadn't hit particularly hard).

"Alfred was laughing at me!" Arthur wailed out, glaring at Alfred murderously as he clutched his unicorn shirt closely to him. Francis turned to Alfred, giving him too a firm look.

"Why was that then, Alfred?" he asked sternly. Alfred look surprised at being accused of anything wrong.

"It's not my fault! He got a girls shirt which is stupid!" he growled, pointing towards the pink shirt Arthur was now trying to hide behind his back. Francis' eyes softened, sighing softly.

"Let me see, mon lapin?" he asked kindly, holding out a hand to look at the shirt. Arthur suddenly looked extremely scared - was he not allowed girls t-shirts? But the boys ones didn't have unicorns on!

Shuffling nervously, he handed the shirt to the other, staring down at the ground.

"Arthur, there's nothing wrong with this shirt. Alfred, you do not laugh at someone because of their own choices. He is allowed to get a girls shirt if he wants. And Arthur, under no circumstance do you hit anybody, no matter how angry you are! Let this be a lesson for both of you." Francis told them. Both boys nodded guiltily, replying in unison: "yes Francis, sorry Francis", which gained them a nod of approval. Alfred turned to Arthur, offering his arms out in a hug.

"Sorry Arthur, shouldn't have laughed at you." he admitted, as Arthur hugged him tightly.

"That's ok, sorry I hit you."

The two nations grinned, taking the others hand in one, and grabbing Francis' and Kikus in the other.

The rest of the clothes shopping went well. They found a steady rhythm of Alfred picking out too many clothes and Arthur picking out not enough, needing a bit of 'fashion' advice from France. With the clothes bought, Kiku met up with Italy and Germany at the car to put the new purchases in the boot, before heading over to a small cafe across the road to save a seat. Meanwhile, Francis took the boys upstairs to finally get the toys.

Their differences were clear when he let them run about and look at all the shelves - Alfred headed straight over to the action figures, the interactive toys and Lego, while Arthur shuffled over to the cuddly toys section, and book shelves. He couldn't help but smile at the sight as Alfred's arms quickly became piled high with hero figures, and Arthur tentatively picking out a few toys.

"Look Francis! Look what I got!" Alfred yelled excitedly, running over waving a captain America figure above his head. "Isn't he cool?!" he asked, bouncing up and down on his feet. Francis grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Very cool Alfred. Why don't I look after those toys for now and you can go and get a cuddly toy and some books?" he suggested, taking the mountain of toys and putting them in the basket - although Alfred held on to the captain America figure. He nodded a little.

"Ok, but I don't want any books." he replied, pulling a face at the thought. Chuckling, Francis ruffled his hair and let him run off to where Arthur was stood. The other boy had grabbed a toy rabbit, unicorn and bear (it was clear Alfred seemed uncomfortable about the strikingly pink unicorn, but said nothing), and had picked up a few fairy tale books from the shelves. The boys ended up swapping over, once Alfred let him know of the Doctor Who and Harry Potter figures the little boy shot off towards those shelves whilst Alfred contemplated between a toy dog or a toy cat. He eventually settled on both, since Francis was unlikely to mind anyway.

Both boys took only a few minutes longer to finish on their decisions, Arthur beaming with joy at his discovery of Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Lord of the Rings and Merlin figurines beside the superhero ones. It at least gave him something to fight Alfred's toys with, he decided triumphantly.

"Are you done little ones?" Francis asked, standing up from his seat. The two children nodded enthusiastically in reply. "Come one then, lets go buy them all." he suggested kindly.

"Francis~" Alfred whined, nudging his shin with his foot. "Can you hold them? Too many..." he trailed off, but smiled brightly as Francis nodded all too happily.

"And me..." Arthur added softly, the rabbit toy tumbling out of his small hands. Francis groaned to himself, looking around for something to carry them in. He didn't want to cause any tears by leaving some behind. Maybe one of the shop workers would help, he wondered, before spinning round to hear Alfred shout out:

"Matthew!"

Francis turned and looked to see Alfred dropping the remainder of his toys and running over to a rather flustered Canadian. Arthur did the same - both nations running into Matthews arms happily who in surprise gave back a very stiff hug. He eyes trailed up to meet Frances.

"...explain?" he mouthed, as Alfred dragged him back to show him all the toys he bought. Setting down the items held in his own hand, Francis moved over to pick Arthur up who seemed to be slightly wallowing in self-pity at the lack of attention, and turned to face Matthew.

"Long story short - one of Arthur's potions was spilt and now these two are children." he explained, adjusting his hold as Arthur buried his head in the crook of his neck. Matthew nodded slowly, digesting the information in his head before nodding in understanding. It was pretty believable of course, since last year Arthur had turned himself and the rest of the allies in half animals for a month - and the year before shrunk them. It was almost as if they were due another magic fault.

"Did you want me to get a trolley eh? That looks like a lot of stuff." Matthew suggested. Nodding, Francis leant over and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Yes please mon cher, merci." he thanked, watching as the Canadian jogged off to find one. He set Arthur down, who had suddenly grown sleepy as was rubbing his eyes with large yawn. He knelt down to his eye level, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You can sleep at the meeting, oui? Try and get through lunch first and then you can sleep all you like." he promised. Arthur gave a tired nod, picking up the fluffy rabbit and pressing his face against the soft texture, breathing in its sweet scent.

He then turned to Alfred, who was busy bashing some of the toys he wanted with angry yells and battle cries.

"Hey hey, petit Amerique - leave them alone for now ok? You don't want to damage them before we buy them." he reasoned, prying the toys from his fingers. Alfred looked up him, pouting with arms crossed and a small frown across his face. Francis sighed, handing him the cuddly dog he'd gotten. "You can play with that for now ok? Just not the figures or we'll have to pay more for them at the till. I promised once we buy them you can have them." he said, giving the small boy a pat on the head. This seemed to satisfy him, as he sat down cross legged and began to talk to the dog and pretended to feed it some 'biccies'. Francis smiled at him.

Within ten minutes or so, Canada had returned looking very troubled. Francis picked up on this immediately, leaving the kids a little behind as he ran up to meet him.

"Mattheui - what on earth is wrong?" he asked worriedly, placing a guiding hand on his shoulder. Matthew glared up at him venomously.

"There were no trolleys upstairs, so I had to go downstairs to get some, but of course the lifts and escalators were shut were they?" he bit back sarcastically. "So I had to drag the trolley all the way up the fucking stairs." he hissed, groaning as he hit his head on the handle bar. Francis tilted back his head and chuckled fondly as they reached the boys, putting an arm around Canada's waist.

"My dear Matthew do not swear - it doesn't suit you - although you do make me laugh." he teased, crouching down to pick up the bundle of toys and placing them in the trolley. At seeing the two boys, Matthew lifted Alfred up into his arms while Francis strapped Arthur into the front of the trolley. He paused a second to glance at his watch.

1:25 - which meant just over an hour and a half to have lunch and get to the meeting. He was just about to head off to the upstairs till, when Matthew tapped him on the shoulder.

"By the way, the upstairs till is closed." he told him, smirking mischievously as Francis hit his head repeatedly against the trolley.

"Ve, those clothes look so cute!" Italy commented cheerfully as the four nations entered the small cafe. Matthew and Francis had decided there was no harm in dressing them in some of the new clothes back at the car since the ones they had been wearing were still oversized.

German, Italy and Japan had agreed on a small table by the window. They had all ordered them something to save time - kids lunch boxes for Arthur and Alfred complete with juice and toy - pasta for Italy, sausage for Germany, some noodles for Japan and chicken for France. They hadn't ordered anything for Canada since they didn't expect him to come, but he just shrugged it off and said he'd get himself a sandwich instead - despite Alfred insisting he could share his sandwich.

"I-I like the toy dog Alfred." Germany commented shyly between bites of his sausage. Alfred brightened at this, passing it over to him to look at it.

"Yeah he's great!" he replied enthusiastically, mouth still filled with food.

"Alfred don't eat with your mouth full." Kiku scolded softly, leaving over to wipe away some of jam from his lips. The boy merely grinned in response - to him getting any sort attention was a major plus.

"Have you named him yet?" Ludwig asked, looking down at those shiny, black button eyes, begging for him to take him home and love him...no, he told himself - snapping out of the phase. This was not a real dog. Alfred stroked a pretend beard in response, humming thoughtfully.

"I'll call him Luddy! After you uncle ok?" he said cheerfully, reaching out hands to take back the toy. Ludwig paused slightly, before handed back the newly christened 'Luddy'.

"Ja, I would like that very much." he murmured back in response, hanging his head slightly at an attempt no to cry. The act was touching after all. Arthur perked up at this, picking up his rabbit and showing it to Italy.

"I'll call my rabbit Feli ok?" he demanded through a mid scowl, smiling a little as Italy nodded enthusiastically.

"Ve, a rabbit!" he sang happily, petting the toy happily. Francis pouted, turning to Arthur.

"Oh but Arthur, won't you name something after me?" he said in an over dramatised voice. Arthur looked up at him confusedly.

"But I don't have a toy frog." he pointed out sharply. France broke down into mock tears, not before getting a punch in the arm from Canada.

"Oh do be quiet."

* * *

**A/N: Wahey, a wild Canada! And Artie and Alfie name their toys after Ludwig and Feliciano isn't that nice? And Germany getting emotional over a toy dog there ;)**

**So question! What do you want to happen in future chapters? After the next chapter, I am open to any ideas for things they will do. Go on holiday, swimming, sickness, injuries, other children, nightmares etc. what do you want? Any little help will be appreciated! So yeah, once again, thanks for reading and please leave a review! Bon nuit! (Ok it's not night but I don't know any other French okeh I just wanted to look mildly intelligent).**


End file.
